This invention relates to thermometer carrying cases and more particularly to illuminated thermometer carrying cases.
Thermometers used for taking temperatures of humans and warm blooded animals are relatively small and have calibrations which are positioned very close to one another, making it difficult to read the temperatures precisely except under excellent light conditions. Since a person's temperature is often taken at night or in a darkened room it cannot always be immediately read. Even in good light, it is often difficult to read thermometers accurately.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a compact, simply constructed device for providing illumination for reading a thermometer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for illuminating a thermometer as defined above which also acts as a carrying case for the thermometer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermometer case and illuminating device as defined above which securely retains the thermometer when placed therein simply and quickly without any difficult manual manipulations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a thermometer carrying case and illuminating device as defined above which magnifies the thermometer calibrations in order to aid the reading thereof.
Other more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.